


I Would

by Generationofblanks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Crush, Fluff, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Pining, harry - Freeform, i would, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, song dedication, zayn, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generationofblanks/pseuds/Generationofblanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is pining and Niall is bad at confessing. Harry, Louis and Liam decide to go along with their antics.<br/>A story inspired by the song I Would by One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would

**_Lately I’ve found myself thinking_ **

Niall turns towards where the music was coming from. ‘I’ve heard this before…’ He thinks, ‘but where?’

He hesitantly walks towards the direction of the music coming from the center of his university, abandoning the idea of heading towards his class.

As he turns the corner, he finally sees who was playing the familiar song. He pauses unsure if he should be surprised.

**_Been dreaming about you a lot_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A story inspired by the song I Would by One Direction.  
> Thanks for reading this! It's my first fanfiction! I would love feedback since I have no beta and no prior experience writing! I hope you'll enjoy this story!


End file.
